Biohazard Extra Modes (Canon)
The Biohazard Unlockable Awards So you just completed Biohazard and you given a special reward. Here we dealing with the extra modes of play for each game. Today we force to buy them though DLC. Then pop on RE.NET for extra costumes and weapons when we likely to forget our passwords and forget the website exists oh whatever. So back to the classic games where we go though one and see if we can cover anything new about them. Biohazard Zero The Odd Ball mode. Leech Hunter is where you have to find all 100 leeches all across the game. You get nice rewards in the end. 100 leeches: All weapons found have unlimited ammo. 90-99: Magnum revolver in room 202 of the train. 60-89: Unlimited ammo with the hunting gun. 30-59: Equipped handguns have unlimited ammo. 1-29: Sub-machinegun Bullets added to Rebecca's inventory. Biohazard One The video above is based on the Sega Saturn version which got a exclusive battle mode. You can fight zombie Albert Wesker oh thats NOT CANON! How dare you come on here and make a fun thing happen you CRAZY USER! Yes if you played Resident Evil: Deadly Silence on the Nintendo DS you pretty much was given a whole new game. The touch screen added to it with the boss fights and puzzles. Multiplayer was also added which let you play both Alpha and Bravo Stars teams. Also mini games like Masters of Knifing where you can TAP JILL'S ASS 'oh wait you could already do that. Resident Evil Remake on the Gamecube brought you ''One Dangerous Zombie mode. Which you had poor Bravo Member Forest as a Zombie that you not allow to '''KILL! Biohazard Two Extreme Battle Mode you choose Chris Redfield and kick ass with him! WAIT CHRIS WASN'T IN BIO2 YOU YOU YOU......Oh you get to be Hunk and Tofu too. Pretty much have to reach the helipad with Hunk and pass much harder BOW's. You get a short ending which Hunk makes it out its Canon if you care that much. ' ' Biohazard Three Costumes Aside as be saving a page on that one. Here is what started a era yes The Mercenaries - Operation: Mad Jackal. The Mercenaries has been featured on further Bio games but went though a alot of change. Here in Bio3 you choose between Carlos, Mikhail, or Nicholai and have to reach a bomb in a time limit. Biohazard Four The Mercenaries came back but alot different. This time you take on a pack of Parasites in a little area and fight till the time limit is up or you killed 150 of them. The biggest one was Assignment Ada which had Ada in black gear which she never worn though out her cut scenes. You pretty much collecting samples and was just more of the same. Well you did get to see Albert Wesker finally well till they screwed him up into a silly comic book villain. Not my words was an actor who ad-lib that darn it. Biohazard Code Veronica Sadly the Sega Dreamcast got the short end of a stick when came to extra features. Even the Complete version pretty much unlocked the Battle Mode right at the get go. All you had do left was unlock Steve Burnside with the Draw Puzzle. Biohazard Five This is when the DLC came up selling. Lost In Nightmares and Desperate Escape kicked in. Lost In Nightmares was dull as everything. Okay needed more BOW's felt so weak fighting those boring Axe creatures. Desperate Escape was more fun but again like Assignment Ada was just the same stuff. Jill's fat ass was enough though! Biohazard Six Oh I know what you going to say here 'AGENT. '''Nah wasn't going to mention him because his '''NON CANON how dare you come on.......Shut up we don't talk like that here! :) ' Okay the PC version was packing with new features the consoles didn't get in the end. The big one from Bio5 was No Mercy Mode and bunch of extra characters from a game you needed played on the Xbox 360. Biohazard Revelations Oh Ghost Ship me you nasty Spider! Yes Raid Mode fun on your 3DS, Xbox, Pc and PS3 oh yeah Wii U. You pretty much leveling up and gunning down BOW's Fishnets for new weapons and so on. Biohazard Outbreak Playstation Two had some troubles getting this thing online. Once you witness this game oh boy why doesn't Capcom see the light?! Extra Modes like Showdown made you pick up the paces though a Boss Rush. The other mode Elimination made you go to many areas and defect the number of BOW monsters in each room. Category:Biohazard 2 Category:Biohazard One Category:Sega Saturn Category:PlayStation One Category:Dreamcast Category:Nintendo Gamecube